Behind Bars
by StayAlive
Summary: Her kingdom was invaded by Heartless and she was left all alone until Organization XIII kidnapped her! She is now their prisoner. Will she escape?
1. Into Darkness

AD: My mind needs to stop thinking up new stories. This should be a shorter one, though. Hahaha, it has Demyx in it as well. Well I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Only my little world I made and Crystal.

Behind Bars

I watched my kingdom, my wonderful, glorious kingdom. Though I am only a seventeen year old princess, I watched my parents, the King and Queen, as they were attacked by these black demons with yellow eyes. I have only read them in our kingdom's legends, about how they attack worlds and steal Hearts. Is that what happened to my parents..? Did they have their Hearts stolen? I wouldn't know…my guard dragged me out before he too was attacked. Assuming the worse, I accepted the fact that I was in charge. That is, if we survived…

I sat in the ruins of the palace. My beautiful light blue dress that fell just barely swept the ground was torn all over. I watched as the demons broke into the houses of the village. My world is a very small one. There is…well, was a palace that stood and was opened to anyone who had no shelter. The palace was surrounded by the village, which was engulfed in flames.

My chin quivered and tears gathered in my eyes. I grabbed the small locket that I wore around my neck. I let out a shaky sigh that was hard to control, but I still couldn't stop my hands from twitching slightly. Were they really gone? Terrified screams came from the village. _They weren't supposed to exist! So why are they here?! _My thoughts raged around in my head in frustration. I was completely useless in this situation. I can't fight. Never have…never will…

My eyes saw more dark figures appear. Were they demons as well? There wasn't much left here anyway. Only me sitting on this hill where the palace once stood. It would only take a matter of minutes until they found me… I raised my hands to my face. They were covered in filth. A piece of an old mirror was across of me. I could see my reflection. My long brown hair was tangled and my ice blue eyes were sad and full of tears.

I heard two pairs of footsteps wondering the damaged halls next to the room in which I sat. Could they be the demons in search of the one who survived? Me? Out of the shadows appeared two cloaked figures. One looked at me while the other one was looking off in another direction.

"Sir, it looks as though one managed to survive," the one facing me said.

The other figure turned around. "I see, bring her with us. One witnessing this much tragedy of the Heartless might come in handy. Besides, she has no one else around and nowhere to go," he ordered. He sounded as if he was in charge.

"Yes, Superior," the first one replied coming over to me.

I inched closer against the wall. "Demons," I spat trying to get even further away.

"You mean the Heartless?" the leader asked. "We are not Heartless it that is what you mean."

I stayed silent and watched the first man's hand glaring at it warningly as if I would bite, which I might do. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me upward.

"Release me at once!" I demanded. I gasped as his grip tightened. I glared up at him. Oh how the feeling known as hatred filled me up. I had never felt it so strong. I had hardly ever felt it.

"Come on," the leader said disappearing into the shadows.

My fighting was useless as I was pulled into the darkness.

_I have to be dreaming. Only in my dreams did I ever disappear into darkness. I usually woke up right before it though…This time, I wasn't waking up._

I felt my eyes grow big with fright as I was pulled closer, my struggles had faded.

A bright light flooded through my closed eyelids. I opened my eyes to see an amazingly white room with a cage that the cloak man and I were standing in. He dropped me roughly seemingly not caring as I collided painfully with the hard floor. I cried out. I barely saw the man in front of me disappear.

I curled into a ball and rested my head on my knees and began to cry. I had lost everything in one night and I was sitting in a cage. How could things get any worse?

AD: Yeah, I know, it's really sad. I guess that's what I get for listening to sad songs whenever I type. Hahah oh well, I hoped you guys like it so far. Be nice and review! Thanks! Byez!


	2. Prisoner

AD: I'm glad everyone likes Behind Bars so far. Well, here's the second chapter! Loving the reviews!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Behind Bars

I heard the crash of lightning and the rumble of thunder outside. I sat up quickly. I winced as pain shot through my back from sleeping on the hard cold floor. My breath caught in my throat forcing me to cough. It wasn't a dream? You can't be serious. What about my family? Tears gathered in my eyes and I allowed myself to cry. When I heard the sounds of a portal opening nearby, I stopped. I still had my pride if anything.

The two figures from last night appeared.

"_You_," I hissed remembering that they were not the dem- er, Heartless.

"So you recognize us," one said quietly. I could tell that he wasn't the leader, the one who dragged me into the darkness.

I looked down and found myself looking at my arms. Underneath the filth, there were light blue markings along them. The marks ran all over my body until stopping right beneath my neck. They were Curse Marks granted upon all of the princesses of my kingdom.

They pulled off their hoods and I was finally able to see their faces. The one who had first spoke had long blue hair, pale skin, and a scar in the shape of an x in between two fierce, golden eyes. The other had tan skin, long silver hair, and orange colored eyes that seemed to stare into me.

I flinched at their gaze and looked away once more. "So what do you want?" I asked so quietly that they probably didn't even hear me…but they did…

"We hope to use you in the future to our advantage, if that time comes. If not, we can always make you a lesser Nobody," the leader said.

I did not care for their terminology. I did not care for anything in this dreadful, dark world.

"What is your name?" the man with the blue hair asked.

If they had any manners they would introduce themselves first. So, with that thought in mind, I stayed quiet.

Seeing this problem, the leader chose to speak. "My name is Xemnas, the Superior of this organization. This is Saix, number seven of Organization XIII."

"So there are thirteen of you guys?" I asked amazed at the information I had just received.

Xemnas nodded.

"Now what is your name?" Saix asked.

"Crystal," I said stiffly, not exactly in the mood to cooperate with this 'Organization XIII'.

"You were the one who forced me into the darkness," I suddenly said with such force that I had a hard time believing that I had just said that.

Saix bowed slightly. It looked mockingly to me. "I am terribly sorry," he said. He didn't _sound _sorry. Not in the least! What is with these people.

Xemnas opened one of the portals they used.

"W-where are you going?" I asked fearing of being left alone.

"Do not worry. You will have a guard soon enough," Xemnas replied before stepping into the portal with Saix right behind him.

_They did _not _just leave me here! _

I sat back down. I had the urge to cry again, but I shook my head. I was _not _going to cry anymore. I am done crying. The anger I had bottled up inside of me was beginning to make my Curse Marks ache. I could never allow my anger to get a hold of me. So I could only sit there and take deep breaths to calm myself.

After an eternity of waiting, a portal opened in front of me. I jumped in surprise and a slid into the farthest corner into the shadows. Was this Nobody just as vicious and seemingly mean like Xemnas and Saix?


	3. Cookies?

Disclaimer: See chapter 1!

I allowed the shadows of the corner surround me as I slid into the furthest wall away from the portal and the 'Nobody' who stepped out. He had his hood up so I was unable to study his face, but I could see that he had a smaller build than the others, Saix and Xemnas. Maybe I could fight my way out if he was stupid enough to open the door. And if I absolutely _had _to, I'd use _that _power, but that was only in a life or death situation. I _would _get out of here.

Then, the man pulled out something completely unexpected. In his hand he held a cookie. He lifted it to where his mouth would be and took a bite. This had me gaping. What happened to the members being vicious and frightening?

"Hey!" he said cheerfully through the mouthful of cookie. "You know I can see you back there. What's your name?"

That only made me inch further back.

The Nobody smacked his face and pulled off his hood. "Sorry, forgot to introduce myself first. My name's Demyx."

I still refused to say anything. Demyx looked at me closely. Finally I couldn't take it any longer.

"My name is Crystal alright?"

"Nice to meetcha! Do you want a piece of my cookie?" he asked shoving the cookie between the bars.

"No."

Demyx's face fell. "Ok."

"Sorry," I said quickly glancing up him. "It's just I'm not very hungry. I mean look at my situation. The only thing I'm thinking about is how to get out of here." When I looked up again, Demyx was sitting crosslegged and starring at me. "What?" I asked somewhat annoyed.

He shrugged. "Nothing, it's just that that's the most you've said so far."

_That _was why this guy was starring at me?

"Well, I think I'm going to take a nap," I finally said facing the wall as I lay down.

"Good night," he replied cheerfully.

I looked over my shoulder and decided that he _had _to be better than Xemnas and Saix.

"Good night, Demyx," I whispered before closing my eyes.


End file.
